Fearless Leader
by Midnight1234
Summary: Fang thinks it is his fault that Max is dead...suck at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Maximum Ride.**

The rain made a pitter patter against my window. It was dark outside as the moon shown high above the rain. As I leaned against my wall all I can think about is you. How you saved me and the flock from Ari and his Eraser friends. You sacrifice your life for us, and it is all my fault. If I helped you out and sent the flock away with Iggy, you would still be here.

A tear slid down my check as a memory of you floated into my mind. I remembered the scene were Ari had killed you like it was a movie going in slow motion. It was my fault that I didn't save you before Ari shot you. Max, it was my fault that you're dead.

_Flash back:_

"_Fang! Get the kids out of here!" Max yelled. _

"_What about you?" Fang asked over the crowd of Erasers. _

"_I'll be fine! Just get out of here!" she screamed back while roundhouse kicking Ari in the head._

"_Not without you!" Fang screamed back to her. Max's eyes were pleading as she faced Fang for a few moments._

"_Fang, please go." She pleaded with her chocolate brown eyes. Fang sighed. As he started gathering the rest of the flock and making a break for it. _

_Once they were far enough away, Fang looked back to see Ari holding a gun to the frightened Max's head. "MAX!" he screamed. But it was too late. An eerie gunshot ranged around the forest clearing, as Max's body fell to the ground limp. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Nudge and Angle screamed in union as they fell to the ground with tears. _

"_What happened? Is Max ok?" Iggy asked concerned. Fang hesitated before answering._

"_Ari shot Max in the head and now s-he…. S-he's… she's dead." Iggy gasped. Fang heard a low whimper as he faced Gazzy. His face was red with tears falling down one after another on his face. _

"_She… she can't be! She promised she would always be here for us!" Gazzy screamed as he fell to the ground to clutching his head in sorrow. _

_When Fang looked back at the Erasers he saw that they were flying away, leaving the dead Max behind._

_Once they were all gone, Fang and the rest of the flock ran over to Max's body. When Fang looked at her blood sodden face, he saw tear streaks on her cheek. "Max." he breathed as he cried for the first time in his life. "This is all my fault Max, I'm so sorry." He silently whispered to himself._

_End of Flash back._

The memory brought more tears down his face as he remembered his fearless leader give her life up just like that, for him and the flock.


	2. Chapter 2

**Last story. Hope you like it. **

**Don't own Maximum Ride.**

I straitened my poster from the wall and made my why to the window. I gazed out into the distance of the rain before opening it.

Once it was opened I crawled out and jumped. The wind whistled in my ear as I started to pick up sped. Before I hit the ground I spread my jet black midnight wings. My wings caught the rainy air and jolted my upward, were I started flying to Max's final resting place.

Thoughts went through my mind about Max. _Does she blame me for her death? Is she watching over us? Does she hate me for not saving her life? _

My thoughts stop as I reached her burial site.

We had buried her on an isolated mountain side so no one can find her, except us. Her grave was placed between to cherry trees that were big enough for the cherries and the leaves hover over her entire grave.

I folded my wings tight against my back as I walked over to her grave.

The dirt of the grave was wet from the rain but not too wet for the trees were catching most of it from falling onto the grave.

More tears rolled down my face from her memory. None of this would have happen if it wasn't for me! It was all my fault that she is dead! I bet the flock blames me for what happened to Max! Heck even I blame me! It wouldn't surprise me if she blames me that I let her death happen.

"Max I'm sorry, it is all my fault that you are dead. It's all my fault." I whispered, hanging my head low so that my black hair covered my eyes. I closed my eyes out of pear pain and sorrow.

"Fang it's not your fault." A voice that sounded very familiar whispered to me.

My head jolted up and looked around to see if anyone was standing beside me in the rain, but there was no one there. Then something clicked. "M-Max?" I muttered.

"Fang don't blame for what happened to me. I was just happy that it was not you or one of the flock. I love you." She whispered in my ear again.

More tears ran down my face as I recognized her voice. "Max I miss you! So bad." I called out into the rain just hoping that she would hear me and reply. But know reply came except for the falling rain.

"Max if you can hear me. I want you to wait for me, were ever you are. Soon I'm going to join you and so is the flock. Just wait Max. We will meet you again, our Fearless leader." I called out into the rain.

I turned around from Max's grave with a wide smile. I never smiled this wide in my life but it was so worth it.

I unfurled my midnight wings taking a running start and flying of in the rain back home.


End file.
